


You Give Love A Bad Name

by pearlfairy



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, High School, M/M, New Directions are cool, Toxic Friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlfairy/pseuds/pearlfairy
Summary: Kurt is in his junior year of high school and just joined the most popular club, Glee club. They let him join because of his killer voice and performance skills, but he still has to prove himself. Prove that he belongs to the best. His new, so called ‘friends’ make him a deal. Get the new kid, Blaine Anderson, to sleep with him within three months, and he can stay.





	You Give Love A Bad Name

**Author's Note:**

> TW: use of the f-word and cursing.

It was Sunday night. Kurt was in his room, playing some music and reading a magazine. "Kurt, dinners ready." He heard his step-brothers voice.

Kurt closed the magazine he was reading and started walking downstairs. 

He quickly helped his parents to set up the table and sat down. 

"It looks delicious dad, good job," Kurt told him with a smile while scooping up some rice. "Thanks, bud! You and Carole have taught me well."

Besides the sound of forks and spoons rattling against the plates, it was silent. Suddenly, Burt spoke up. "So, you kids have been going back to school for two months now, how's it going?" Finn answered enthusiastically; "So good! Sam Evans finally joined the football team so we may have a chance of actually winning! And Rachel and I are the leads of Glee Club again." He finished 

Carole smiled at him. "That's great sweetie, you're officially dating Rachel now?" 

"Eh... Kinda? I don't really know." Finn blushed and Kurt rolled his eyes at his brothers stupidness. "What do you mean?' Burt asked. "Well, she also makes out with Puck and when he's making out with other girls Rachel comes to me." He said in one breath. Carole raised her eyebrows "That doesn't sound good Finn, this girl is just using you." 

Finn shrugged "Well I was doing the same thing to her with Quinn last year so I guess its kinda fair?"

Both adults looked at him in disbelieve. "Can we talk about something else now? Carole gave him a look that said 'we are definitely talking about this later, mister'

"So, Kurt how has it been for you?" Burt turned to his son. "Oh, fine," Kurt mumbled. "Just fine? Have you joined any clubs?" Kurt shrugged.

Burt let out a sigh. "Kid, It never hurts to try, right? Just see what you like." 

"Hey, why don't you join Glee Club? You have an amazing voice hun! And you already know Finn." Carole questioned. "I think that's a great idea." Burt nodded at his wife.

Kurt felt his face flush. He saw Finn staring at him from under his eyelashes and Kurt looked away, biting his lip. "What's wrong?" Burt watched the silent interaction the boys had. 

"Nothing dad. I just wanna get through my junior year without distractions." He knew his father could tell he was lying. 

_"You actually think you can audition? How cute."  "Get lost, homo."  "Laughable how you think you can belong here."_

The memories of last year came rushing into his mind. "There's something you're not telling me." His dad's voice brought Kurt back to reality.

"It's nothing, dad." Kurt knew how unbelievable the words coming out of his mouth sounded. "Are you getting harassed again? I swear I'm gonna call that principal right now!" "No! It's nothing like that, I promise. Almost all the bullies graduated last year, remember? And I don't think anyone else will give me big trouble after the scene you caused last year." Kurt said with a small smirk playing on his lips. 

He remembers the moment well. His dad found out the jocks were throwing him into dumpsters, shoving him into lockers, and so on... 

And when he found out, boy did he have fit. First, Burt yelled at Principale Figgens for doing nothing and when he realized that wouldn't help, Burt stormed the locker room in, with Kurt behind him, trying to calm his dad down.

Kurt has never seen his dad so mad, he was actually worried about his health. He just kept on screaming and screaming at them and Kurt saw how scared they were. 

But... But it helped. Besides a few comments, the jocks mostly ignored him.

Of course, the whole school heard about the incident but Kurt couldn't bring himself to feel embarrassed. He was proud of his dad sticking up for him. And it actually helped.

"Yeah, well, that had to be done." Burt also had a small smirk. "But tell me, why don't you audition? Finn joined in his freshmen year! You could've auditioned with him."

"Finn and I weren't brothers yet in freshmen year." He saw the worried look on Finn's face. 

Burt kept going. "Are there people you don't like in that club? Sometimes you gotta get over stuff like that, Kurt, I'm sure there are a lot of people you would be good friends with. And you wanna get into that drama school after senior year, right? This would look amazing on your college applications."

Kurt nodded. "Yes, I know." NYADA was one of the biggest performance schools. It was his dream to get in. Being in Glee Club would definitely help him get in.

"Then why don't you audition?" Burt asked again.

There was a long silence. Finn was looking like he wanted to be anywhere else. Kurt closed his eyes for a moment. He knew he didn't owe Finn anything, he was horrible to him at school and at him, he pretended nothing was wrong. But he still couldn't bring himself, to tell the truth.

"I did audition... Last year. I just.. I just didn't get in." Kurt said. "Frankly, I don't believe that." Kurt looked up to Carole. "You have an amazing voice, Kurt, we've all heard you. Your vocals are better than that Noah kid and you dance better than Finn." She stated. 

"Yeah. Well, that's what happened." Kurt didn't look at any of them. He heard his dad sigh loudly. "Listen, Kurt, I didn't raise you to lie. I know something is going on and for some reason, you are not telling me but I'm gonna find out anyway. So you can save yourself the trouble and tell me now before I come down to that school and talk to Shuester myself." 

Finn head shot up and looked at him with wide eyes. 

It was silent. You could feel Finn's worry and angst. "He didn't audition!" Finn blurted out. "Finn!" Kurt looked at his stepbrother in schock. "Finally, the truth comes out." Burt said. "Then what happened, sweetheart?" Carole asked Finn. 

Anyone in the room could feel the embarrassment Finn was feeling. "He wanted to, but it just didn't happen."

"And why is that?" Burt questioned. It was silent again. "Damnit, tell me now!" Burts load voice raged through the room. Carole put her hand on his as silent 'Be calm.'

"It didn't happen because I'm not like them," Kurt said. "What do you mean not _like_ them." 

Kurt bit his lip. "I'm not popular, I don't play sports."

Burt and Carole looked wide-eyed at both boys. "Why would any of this matter?" Carole inquired. "It matters because we have a reputation, mom! We can't just let anyone join! We'll be total losers then!" Finn taunted.

"Finn Hudson! Do not raise your voice and that is no way to treat your brother!" Carole barked at her son. 

Kurt was at a loss for words. He couldn't believe Finn admitted it. 

His dad was speechless and stared at him. "Is this true, Kurt? They didn't let you audition because you aren't popular enough? Finn didn't let you? What about Rachel? You were friends." 

"..Yes." He didn't get into details. How they all laughed at him and spat disgusting things until he couldn't stop the tears and ran out of the choir room. 

"But you wanna be in that club, right? I know you love performing kid."

"..Yes. As you said, it would help for college."

Burt clapped his hands together. "Then it's official, you're gonna audition for that club. I'm gonna make sure of it," he said. "But-" "And if anyone gives you a hard time you come straight to me. Some mean kids shouldn't stop you from doing what you love." Burt interrupted his son. 

He pointed at Finn. "And you and I are gonna have a serious talk." Burts eyes were spitting fire. 

"Can I go upstairs please?" Kurt asked. He didn't wanna hear them fighting. Carole touched his hand gave him a small nod while smiling.

Kurt didn't remember falling asleep, all he remembers was the arguing voices downstairs.

* * *

The car ride towards school was awkward. Kurt always drove Finn since he didn't have his license yet. 

Both brothers weren't speaking. 

"Are you really gonna audition?" Finn broke the silence. 

Kurt let out a small sign. "Yes. I need to get out of this shit town and get into NYADA. Glee Club will help with that." 

“You know they’re going to be awful to you right?”

Kurt just nodded and stared at the road. "It's only three days a week. I just need to get in. I'll help win sectionals, regionals, and nationals and just ignore everyone."

“If you get in.," Finn said. "Burt called Mr. Shue but maybe he isn’t even there?”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Then I’ll make an appointment with him. It won’t be like last time Finn.”

* * *

It was the end of the day and Kurt let out a deep breath when he stood in front of the choir room.

He was nervous in all his classes, re-reading the lyrics and quietly practicing during lunch. He wondered if the other knew he was going to audition.

He put his hand on the doorknob and opened it.

“What the fuck is that queer-o doing here?” the voice came from the one and only Santana Lopez.

Noah Puckerman always had a rough, intimidating voice. “I think you’re lost, princess. Get out.”

Kurt was hiding behind his arms but walked further into the room “Uhm. I’m here to audition.” Tina let out a loud laugh. “Sure. Leave now.”

“Eh... He’s right guys.” All the eyes turned to Finn. “What the FUCK are you talking about Hudson?” Quinn screeched.

He nervously scratched behind his head. “My mom and Burt kind of found out about everything that happened and called Mr. Shue..”

Finn continued to tell the story, but Kurt got lost in his thoughts. His parents did not find out ‘everything’. They didn’t know how he was basically verbally abused last time he auditioned.

"How could you not tell me, Finn? Do you even have a brain!? God, I can't believe Shue would let that fag in here!”

Kurt flinched at the word. Thank god Mr. Shue walked in and clapped him on the back.

“Hey, guys, take a seat. As you may have heard, Kurt is here to audition for us! I know we usually don't let just anyone audition but I've had a good word with Burt Hummel and I really think Kurt will be a catch! Right, Kurt?" He asked the nervous boy.

Kurt nodded. “Great! Let’s start right away, do you have everything prepared?”

Kurt nodded again and grabbed some sheet music out of his bag to give to the band.

He scratched his throat and started to talk. “Uhm... Well, I am going to sing ‘While My Guitar.-“

“We can’t hear you! Your voice already is high pitched and unintelligible, no need to make it worse. ” Quinn’s angry voice came. Of course, Mr. Shue didn’t say anything. He was a nice person, just very clueless.

“I said.” Kurt goaded, his voice louder this time. “I am going to sing While My Guitar Gently Weeps by The Beatles. I hope you enjoy.”

Kurt heard some snickers but ignored. He closed his eyes and waited for the music.

 _I look at you all see the love there that's sleeping_  
While my guitar gently weeps  
I look at the floor and I see it needs sweeping  
Still, my guitar gently weeps.  
  
I don't know why nobody told you  
How to unfold your love  
I don't know how someone controlled you  
They bought and sold you.

Kurt sang like he always sang, full of passion. Lost in the music and focusing on nothing else.

The Glee Club watched in awe, despite their hateful opinions, they couldn’t deny how marvelous the performance was.

 _I don't know how you were diverted_  
You were perverted too  
I don't know how you were inverted  
No one alerted you.  
  
I look at you all see the love there that's sleeping  
While my guitar gently weeps  
Look at you allStill, my guitar gently weeps.

The music ended, Kurt let out a breath and opened his eyes. It was quiet. Everybody was staring at him.

Mr. Shue stood. “Wow! Kurt, that was absolutely amazing! Your voice is exactly what we need for the next competition, right guys?” he looked at the Glee Club.

It was dead silent.

"Well, I can say for all us that you blew us away. Kurt, welcome to Glee club."

Kurt gasped. “Really? Oh my god! Thank you! Thank you so much.” He couldn’t believe it. He did it. He actually did it.

Mr. Shue smiled. “Well, I think that’s it for today, kids. See you tomorrow, same time, same place!” He walked away without a word.

“Uhm don’t we have like another hour left?” Kurt asked.

Santana walked up to him. "He always does that. But listen, princess, just because you're in Glee club doesn't mean you're ‘ **in’** glee club, you understand that.”

"Not really," Kurt admitted. "What it means, pansy, that you may gain some popularity because you joined but you're still a fucking loser in here."

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Whatever, it’s not like I wanna talk to any of you anyway. I just ignore everyone and do my thing.” He crossed his arms and was actually proud of saying something back.

Rachel stomped over to him, looking furious. “Then we just scream at you till you leave! Remember what happened last time, cock knocker? How you ran out of here, begging us to leave you alone? How you crie-“

“Stop it Berry. I know what we can do for our baby gay. You just need to prove yourself.” Santana said with a smirk. “Prove myself how? And why?”

She looked at him sharply. “Because otherwise, we will make it so horrible for you here, you will **want** to leave.”

“I like that idea.” “Sounds like a plan.” The voices from Quinn and Brittany said.

Kurt looked around the room and saw Finn’s slightly worried face. “What do I have to do?” he asked.

Everybody started grabbing their stuff. “You just wait and see, princess.” Santana snarled. She held the door open for everyone to leave. “Tomorrow we will tell you our plan. Something that is cruel enough to suck but still let us be unsuspended and save. Be prepared.” She closed the door.

Leaving him all alone.

Kurt wondered if joining glee was a good idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! hope you enjoyed this first chapter. english is not my first language so please point out any big mistakes <3
> 
> happy reading
> 
> xxx n


End file.
